<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Covering Past Mistakes by Ellsey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862760">Covering Past Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey'>Ellsey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AOS Fic Net 2.0's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Except posted in October, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack needs to get a cover up done on a tattoo from a past relationship, but he may end up with much more after he meets the tattoo artist Hunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Hunter/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Covering Past Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AOS Ships It All Day 5 was Mackhunter, and I made a moodboard for AU August but didn't have time to write this. So I finished it up for this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mack heard the ring of a bell as he opened the door. The sound was a bit cheerful for such a dark looking place. Mack had been assured that this was one of the top tattoo studios in the city, and he needed the best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The decision to get a tattoo had been impulsive, egged on by lust and the desire to do what his partner wanted. In hindsight, getting a name tattooed on you was probably not a great idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man walked up to the counter. “Hi, I’m Hunter. How can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a cover-up done,” Mack explained. “Tragic mistake from a past relationship that needs to be buried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man laughed. “Tale as old as time. Come on back then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter led Mack back to a seat and desk. “Can you show me what you need covered?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack tried not to cringe as he pulled up his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow, that is...an interesting choice,” Hunter said. Mack could tell he was trying not to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Mack said. “We went to the cheapest place we could find, which was clearly not the best choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never is,” Hunter agreed. “Do you have any idea what you want to cover it up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something cool?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What very specific guidance. What are you interested in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack thought. “I’m a mechanic, and I’m always working on some car or another.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter tapped a pencil to his lips for a bit, then began sketching. “What about something...like...this?” He flipped his sketch pad around to show a very intricate drawing of the finest motorcycle Mack had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s...perfect,” Mack said in awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you were a motorcycle kind of guy,” Hunter said. “Although I should warn you this won’t be cheap, and it will likely take multiple sessions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s no problem,” Mack said, shaking his head. “Now that I’ve seen this drawing, I can’t have anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not unusual with me,” Hunter said with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter wasn’t wrong. It took sevel long sessions. Mack thought that Hunter would want to concentrate on his work, but it turned out he was very chatty when inking someone. They talked about the usual- Mack’s past and how Hunter got involved in tattooing and Mack’s previous disastrous experience. Hunter had laughed heartily at that story, and Hunter had a very delightful laugh. Mack wanted to hear more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack was sure that Hunter was just being friendly, but having him so close was very...distracting. As time went on, they discussed anything and everything and Mack didn’t want it to end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, one day Hunter pulled away and said, “Done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack went to go look in the mirror to see the final results. “Wow, this is even better than I had imagined. Thanks man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that is literally what you paid me for,” Hunter said, “but I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack hesitated a moment. “I’m going to miss our sessions,” he said finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too actually.” Hunter looked a bit regretful. “Look me up if you ever want more ink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Mack said with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter took Mack back to the front and gave him the full after-care materials along with a paper receipt. Hunter then shook Mack’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope to hear from you again soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack got home and looked over all the papers Hunter had given him. Most of it was stuff Hunter had already told him back at the shop. Mack tried to decide if he should just trash the receipt when he flipped it over and saw a message written there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Had fun getting to know you, not sure if you’re interested, but if you’d like to go for a drink call me.” This was followed by a phone number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack wanted to play it cool, but a couple minutes later he was dialing the number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Hunter, this is Mack. I would really love to take you up on that drink…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack thought he could almost hear Hunter’s smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Hunter said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>